Love ya, Sammy
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Não, o pior... o pior havia sido aquele maldito beijinho estalado na bochecha que seguiu aquelas palavras, só porque Sam lhe prometera que iriam assistir o show do Slash. Aquilo sim era no mínimo esquisito." Wincest


**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem e blablabla.

**Avisos: **Incesto, slash, etc e etc.

**Summary: **Uma coisa completamente diferente era Dean dizer "Love ya, Sammy", quer dizer, dane-se o que ele havia dito, porque, afinal, não fazia diferença mesmo. Não, o pior... o pior havia sido aquele maldito _beijinho estalado_ na bochecha que seguiu aquelas palavras, só porque Sam lhe prometera que iriam assistir o show do Slash. _Aquilo sim_ era no mínimo esquisito.

**

* * *

Love ya, Sammy**

Algumas coisas, às vezes, não deviam ser ditas. Pelo menos, não entre Dean e Sam. Algumas coisas _não podiam_ ser ditas entre eles, porque era completamente fora de contexto e totalmente complicado o e simplesmente estranho _certas coisas_ serem ditas. Não que Sam não vivesse dizendo seus "eu te amo, Dean" quando eram mais novos e, mesmo que dissesse isso com frequência, o mais velho sabia que eram palavras verdadeiras, cada uma das vezes que foram ditas. Mas aquilo? Aquilo era estúpido. Era quase patético.

Uma coisa era Sam dizer "eu te amo, Dean" todas as noites de sua adolescência antes de dormir, dizia aquilo devido à vida que levavam e queria fazer Dean ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Uma coisa completamente diferente era Dean dizer "Love ya, Sammy", quer dizer, dane-se o que ele havia dito, porque, afinal, não fazia diferença mesmo. Não, o pior... o pior havia sido aquele maldito _beijinho estalado_ na bochecha que seguiu aquelas palavras, só porque Sam lhe prometera que iriam assistir o show do Slash. _Aquilo sim_ era no mínimo esquisito.

Claro, Dean sempre tivera suas esquisitices. Como o lance da calcinha cor-de-rosa e as várias alusões de que seu relacionamento era algo muito maior do que realmente era, mas, mesmo assim... Aquilo havia sido ridículo. E, talvez, o fato de Sam não conseguir parar de pensar naquilo fosse algo mais ridículo ainda. Quer dizer, em todas as outras situações o moreno simplesmente ignorara o que o irmão fizera com uma revirada de olhos e logo já estava com o olhar fixo em seu computador novamente... então, porque merda é que não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo?

E de nada ajudava os olhares constantes que o mais velho lhe lançava, olhares furtivos como se o homem quisesse despi-lo apenas de olhar, só para saber o que se passava naquela cabeça confusa. De nada ajudava os risinhos, os suspiros e as cantaroladas, como se Dean fosse alguma adolescente apaixonada que havia acabado de ser convidada para o baile do colégio. Não, aquilo não estava ajudando nada mesmo. Principalmente depois que Sam se lembrou do nome que as fãs dos livros de Chuck davam às fanfics que giravam em torno de um relacionamento incestuoso entre ele e Dean. _Slash_. Sacudiu a cabeça. Talvez estivesse começando a ficar paranóico.

Distraído, tentando tirar da cabeça a incrível –e estranha– coincidência entre aquelas malditas fanfics e o guitarrista cujo show assistiriam dentro de algumas horas, Sam não percebeu Dean se aproximar. O resultado disso estava em quase dois metros de massa muscular estatelado no chão, encarando um irmão mais velho quase chorando de tanto gargalhar.

–Uau, Sammy, eu não sabia que causava esse efeito em você!

–Cala essa boca. –e corou, o que fez o louro rir mais ainda.

A verdade é que ele não sabia se estava rindo somente por achar graça da situação, ou se havia um que histérico em sua risada. Mas Sam já havia se levantado e estava com uma cara perigosamente irritada, que significava que provavelmente ele lhe daria um belíssimo soco se Dean não parasse de rir imediatamente. O que, evidentemente, fez o mais velho rir mais ainda diante da situação absurda e só parar ao levar, efetivamente, um soco bem merecido.

–Idio_t_a. –Sam resmungou voltando a sua pesquisa.

O louro continuou parado no mesmo lugar que estivera, encarando o irmão. Estava surpreso. Não pelo fato de ter levado um soco de Sam, isso seria normal, mas pelo fato do soco ter realmente machucado.

–Nossa, Sam. Foi só uma brincadeira, não precisava se irritar tanto.

Mas o estrago já estava feito porque aquela brincadeira mexeu mais ainda com a cabeça paranóica de Samuel fazendo com que ele fechasse a cara e não falasse com Dean até a hora do show, o que deixou o mais velho desesperado. Algumas horas depois, já trocados e a caminho do show, dentro do bom e velho Impala, o louro falou:

–Vamos conversar Sammy. –E aí jogou o carro no acostamento diminuindo bruscamente até parar.

Céus, Dean só podia estar maluco! Quer dizer, _parar para conversar_? Desde quando _Dean Winchester_ parava para _conversar_ sobre algo? O moreno ia fazer algum comentário sarcástico, mas o olhar sério do irmão fez com que ele se calasse.

–Escuta aqui, Sam, você está agindo estranho desde que decidiu que iríamos a esse show. Qual é o problema? E não me diga que não está a fim de ir, porque você _ama _os solos do Slash e eu sei que não perderia isso por nada. E também não adianta dizer que _não é nada_ porque é _alguma coisa_ e eu sei. E nós não vamos sair daqui até você falar, então desembuche logo porque eu quero chegar antes que ele comece a tocar.

Direto. Tão direto e grosseiro como sempre. Tão Dean. O mais novo suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

–Eu não estou estranho, Dean. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

Mas aquilo, obviamente, não enganou seu irmão, que, em uma tentativa de vislumbrar os olhos de Sam, aproximou-se mais. O moreno recuou, parecendo querer o máximo de distância. Dean, então, pensou em todas as coisas que havia feito aquele dia. A maneira com que encarara Sam o dia inteiro, a maneira com que saíra pelo quarto feito uma adolescente apaixonada, a maneira com que beijara a bochecha do irmão depois de dizer aquele "Love ya, Sammy"... E a ficha caiu. Uma risadinha escapou de seus lábios e ele ergueu o queixo do irmão o olhando compreensivo.

–É por causa do beijo, não é? –sua voz soou suave e o outro assentiu– Droga, Sammy, não é como se eu tivesse te agarrado. Foi um beijo na bochecha!

–Eu sei. É só que... Não, esquece. Tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Desculpe. Podemos ir?

Entretanto, Dean Winchester não era idiota. Não caiu naquela conversa e havia ouvido o "é só que..." de Sam.

–"É só que..." o que, Sammy?

O mais novo sentiu o rosto ficar quente.

–_"É só que..." o que, Sammy? _–repetiu, impaciente.

Samuel mordeu o lábio inferior.

–É só que eu pensei naquela droga dos livros do Chuck e nas fãs deles e naquela porcaria de fanfics... E, eu pensei... E aí eu fiquei imaginando e me perguntando se... Se talvez... Ah, você entendeu. Não me obrigue a dizer isso.

Dean somente assentiu e voltou a dirigir, um sorriso delicado se abriu em seu rosto.

No fundo, Sam queria acreditar que Dean estivesse só sacaneando com ele. Ou talvez não. No âmago de seu ser, Sam desejava que Dean realmente estivesse falando a verdade quando dissera aquilo pela manhã. Não se surpreendeu ao constatar que gostara daquilo, mesmo que tivesse sido um ato espontâneo e imprevisível.

–Correndo o risco de parecer uma mulherzinha... Diz aquilo de novo?

–Aquilo que, Sam? –aquele sorrisinho abusado e prepotente lhe dava raiva.

O mais novo revirou os olhos.

–Você é um idiota sabia? –lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, que foi quebrado pelo sussurro rouco de Dean.

–_Love ya, Sammy._

Ouvi-lo repetir aquelas palavras, naquele momento, só porque pedira, fez com que seu coração desse um salto mortal triplo e quisesse sair dançando Macarena por aí. E então o louro lhe deu _outro_ beijo na bochecha –que, se ele fosse parar para analisar bem havia sido no canto da boca e não na bochecha– muito mais demorado do que o primeiro. Manteve os olhos no rosto do irmão –que voltara a sua atenção para a estrada– e sorriu. Porque, afinal, o Winchester mais velho nunca dissera que amava alguém. Nem de brincadeira, então aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa.

–_Eu também te amo, Dean. _–suspirou.

–Eu sei, Sammy, eu sei.

E, Samuel sabia, Dean tinha muita certeza do que falava.

* * *

**N/A:** Definitivamente, não sou boa para escrever com eles. Mas essa ideia ficou me enchendo o saco e eu tive que escrever. O que acharam? Reviews?

Além de Don't Jump essa a minha primeira Wincest. Na realidade, eu não tinha a intenção de fazer de Don 't Jump uma Wincest, então essa é a primeira com esse gênero intencionalmente.


End file.
